


Talk About It

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go away, Tony, I don’t want to talk about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "what's on your mind" (dialogue-only, 250+ words)

“Hey, Probie.”

“Go away, Tony, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I didn’t say you did. I just said ‘hey’.”

“I’m serious, Tony—”

“Look, you don’t want to talk about it, we won’t talk about it, but I’m not leaving you out here by yourself, McGee, so shut up and deal with it.”

“All right, fine.”

“Nice night, though. Calm. The breeze is kind of nice, but if we stay out here too much longer, I’m probably going to need a jacket—”

“Tony, I don’t want to talk about it!”

“Who’s talking about it, Probie? I was talking about the weather.”

“I just… I _don’t want to talk about it_ because then I’ll have to think about it, and then I’ll have to deal with the fact that I might be responsible for the death of an innocent person, _again_ —”

“Hey, hey, you’re not responsible, Tim. You were working on the best intel you had, and you made the best decisions you could. We didn’t even find out that Abramson was being manipulated until an hour after Ducky and Palmer had finished the autopsy. So, no it wasn’t your fault.”

“But…”

“If you hadn’t made the shot, McGee, I would have. Or Gibbs, or Bishop. You had the right angle on him, that’s all. You made the same decision we all would have.”

“Yeah?”

“Would I lie to you?”

“ _Yes_ , absolutely. But not about something like this. Thanks.”

“That’s what partners are for, Probie.”

“You know, it really is a nice night.”

“Yes, it is.”

THE END


End file.
